


Matched

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This was my piece for Yuuri on Love -- Matchmaker AU





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle) for the amazing beta work in this!

Yuuri was famously known for his match making skills. Emails poured in, his social media blogs were a huge success, his books on how to find your soulmate were chart toppers, and he was even a guest on a radio show twice a month.

He was at the peak of his life. Successful, more money than he ever knew what do with-- but he was alone. How was it that the world’s best match maker was single? It had become a big joke.  He spent so much time on everyone else's lovelife that he easily forgot his own. Yuuri told himself it was due to his busy schedule. He just did not have time to look for himself as he looked for suitable partners for everyone else around him. Seeing  _ their _ happiness truly did make him happy.

Removing his glasses, Yuuri rubbed his eyes as he went through another batch of emails. He was lucky enough that his assistant, Phichit, would go through and filter out emails that went directly to him. It was a never-ending trend. The emails never stopped.

“So, Yuuri, just a reminder I am off starting tomorrow for the next two months,” Phichit said.

“Oh, right, yes. The wedding is in a week,” Yuuri replied.

Phichit was the best assistant he could ever find. In fact, he was the one who pushed him into this business after he set up Phichit with his soon to be husband.

“Your flight is already booked, your tux ordered, and your new assistant starts tomorrow,” Phichit said. “His name is Victor by the way.”

Yuuri groaned. “I just hope he isn’t as dreadful as that last one.” He hated when Phichit needed to take off, but he also knew his friend was more than deserving of time off. Yuuri just could not do all of this alone.

“Oh, I have a feeling this one will be more than to your liking,” Phichit said with a wink and turned to leave. “See you in a week.”  
  


* * *

 

Yuuri ran his matchmaking services out of his flat, and he was up early making a pot of tea when a soft knock on the door got his attention. It must be his new assistant. Yuuri could only hope this one was able to work and not be led through everything like his last assistant.

Opening the door, Yuuri gasped when he saw the man standing there. He was tall, lean, and had silver hair brushed over one eye. He was not sure how long they stood here, but Yuuri knew he had not breathed in quite a long time.

“Hi! I am Victor. You must be Yuuri,” Victor said, extending his hand.

_ Breathing, what was breathing at a time like this? _ Yuuri saw the hand extended to him and looked at it, unsure what to do. It was becoming awkward for how long Victor stood there and Yuuri had yet to speak. Snapping out of his daze, Yuuri cleared his throat and took Victor’s hand, shaking it gently.

“Ha-hello,” Yuuri stuttered out. What just happened to him? One glance at this man in front of him and his brain short circuited. “Come in, I just made tea.”

Somehow, he managed to spill tea all over the counter. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Here, let me,” Victor said as he came behind Yuuri, placing his hand over his and assisting in the tea. Yuuri forgot how to breathe again.

That was how the morning went. Yuuri failing to remember what breathing was and trying hard not to stare at his new assistant. He was not sure what skills Victor had, only that Phichit hired him to cover for him while he was gone. Honestly, Yuuri did not care. The morning dragged on and Yuuri found he hadn't gotten any work done at all.

“Let me take you out to lunch. Taking a walk will be nice in the fresh air,” Victor said, smiling over at him. It had been a long morning of Yuuri trying not to stare at Victor and remembering how to breathe.

That was how it seemed to start. It was a lunch that in turn had them talking til dinner. Sure, Yuuri had work to do, but none of it seemed to matter. Once he got over being so shy, talking to Victor was easy. Laughter rang through their corner of the cafe, and once it started to grow dark, Victor looked at his watch.

“I guess we need to order more food.” Victor laughed.

“Has time really gone that quickly?” Yuuri asked, a blush covering his cheeks.

“I have a confession to make,” Victor said, smiling over at him, taking his hand.

“What is that?” Yuuri asked, feeling the warmth of Victor’s hand in his.

“I know nothing about matchmaking… I signed up on your site a month ago. Just the other day I got an email from your site and had an interview with… Phichit? That is his name, right?”

“Right,” Yuuri whispered.

At that moment, his phone notified an email came in. Releasing his hand from Victor’s, he checked and gasped.  

 

> _ Dear Yuuri, _
> 
> _ All these years you have done such a wonderful service to everyone around you. Finding happiness and love, just not for yourself. _
> 
> _ Take this opportunity to allow someone to do the matchmaking for you! _
> 
> _ Love, _
> 
> _ Phichit _
> 
> _ P.S. - Victor already agreed to be your date for the wedding! See you in a few days! _

  
  


Looking up from his phone, Yuuri’s eyes met with Victor’s. So he really wasn’t there to be an assistant, but as his match? He had been set up. Yuuri did not know if he should be mad or overly joyed by the situation. A warm hand took his across the table, and Yuuri saw the smile from Victor.

“Forgive me for the deceit?” Victor asked.

All he could do was nod. When Victor smiled at him, there was no anger. Victor leaned over their small table at the cafe, brushing his lips over Yuuri’s. Usually, Yuuri would pull away or remove his hand, especially for someone he had just met. With Victor, it was different. He wanted Victor to hold his hand; he wanted Victor to kiss him; he never flinched. Leaning back in, Yuuri wanted to kiss Victor more, a lot more.

“So, will you be my date for a wedding?” Yuuri asked.

“Almost sounds like a proposal,” Victor laughed out, kissing Yuuri’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
